lgrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Zoya Popov
Zoya is a young Ghoul from Russia that accidentally got smuggled to London for a better life. Background Information Popov grew up in St. Petersburg, Russia. They were in the upper-middle-class, wealthy, but not rich. She went to private school from a young age and learned to hide the fact she’s a ghoul quite well. Her parents were doctors and met in the medical field, and expected Zoya to do the same, but she wanted to do something else. What that may be? She didn’t know. Once she was about to start college, rumors of ghouls living among the wealthy broke loose, causing her family to relocate. As they were attempting to be smuggled to Romania, Zoya somehow got lost and ended up in London, England at the ripe age of 18. It was then Zoya learned the hard life Ghouls truly had. She had to learn how to hunt, how to control her thirst, how to avoid the investigators and generally blend into society again. Zoya decided to take up the job of a Mortician, becoming an apprentice shortly after graduating college. She found it to be the easiest way to get a meal, especially if it was dire. After notifying her family where she was, they offered to bring her back, but she decided to stay and continue what she had worked so hard for. It was difficult for Zoya to learn English, especially since she was flunking it while in private school. She understands the basics and can speak it, but her accent is rough and sentences aren’t formed completely. Some words she has a difficult time understanding and will need an explanation if she asks. Personality & Behavior Zoya is not as naive as she used to be but can be fooled if she can’t tell if they’re being truthful or not. She can be pretty friendly, wanting to give people second chances. First impressions don’t always give her a feel of a person, “maybe they were just having a bad day” would be her usual thought. She’s not very hateful and is very protective over her friends and loved ones after the harsh London streets. Not much of an Introvert, she could more than likely be labeled an Extrovert. She can be serious and sneaky when duty calls, not wanting to be caught by the investigators as she’s seen what they do to ghouls. Zoya is very secretive and good at keeping them too, she likes to keep business before pleasure. Zoya is pretty good at lying, even if she can't tell if someone else is lying to her. The only way to tell if she was lying is if her fingers twitch, which is usually hard to notice when she stuffs her hands into her pockets. Doesn’t like being vulnerable in front of others, she’d rather make them happy. Zoya would go through great lengths to make someone smile. Appearance Zoya has long blonde hair down to just above her butt that she colors black. She always got mocked for how light it was, and wanting to fit in, decided to color it black. She colored her eyebrows to match and soon discovered she liked the dark aesthetic, growing not to care what others thought of her appearance anymore. She has purplish eyes as a disguise along with a labret piercing in the middle of her lip along with black gauges. Zoya has a small figure that's hourglass-shaped with a small waist and curves where it counts. She has a lot of tattoos, her distinctive one being the lovers tarot card on her upper right arm before branching out into a sleeve. Zoya is typically seen wearing a baggy black jacket with a purple and black checkered crop-tanktop that shows off her belly button piercing with a dangling small bird skull, along with a cloud of bats tattoed on her abdomen. She wears black bell-bottom jeans with the right knee ripped from when she scrapped her knee chasing prey, her feet being covered in black steel-toe combat boots. Kagune Sprouting from her tail-bone, Zoya's Bikaku Kagune is shaped like a dark red squirrel tail. It's thick and coiled, about 3 feet tall, reaching the same amount. For now, it does not uncoil. Power Score (Your character's attributes, as well as mentions of any notable feats they may have performed.) Role-play Library Casual * Spars/battles * Storyline * Approved by (Here an admin or mod of the site will put down their signature to show your profile is complete or finished.)